Crystal Phoenix
by shadow priestess
Summary: The celestial warrior Chichiri has met many people in his travels, but none quite as strange as the monk-mage Kiboku. Who is he really, and what does he want with Suzaku's chosen? After an age... a new chapter is up! Please review!
1. Visitor

AIEEEEE!!! I'm new to FF, and I screwed this up! DAAAAA!! Ok, I'm calm. Anyways, this is my first posting, and I thank you for reading this, I'm sure it's painful. I did edit this chapter a bit though! Please review, I wanna know what you think. Here goes… It's  
  
CRYSTAL PHOENIX  
  
Suzaku no shichiseishi Chichiri paused to rest by the road. It had been a long day for the young priest, and he was going to need any semblance of energy he could get if he wanted to reach his goal of making it to the city by nightfall. Word was that the temple there was very nice, and he planned to stay there a while, just for a change. He got up abruptly and set off.  
  
****  
  
"Yes, of course we will allow you to remain here."  
  
"Arigatou no da!" he chirped gratefully.  
  
The monk looked him over. "A mage, ne? We don't get a lot of those these days."  
  
"How could you tell no da?"  
  
"Skills, my good man, skills. Your ki is extremely strong. I would even go as far as to say Suzaku no sei."  
  
"Hai, oira wa Chichiri no da," he admitted. "I'd prefer, though, that you not tell anyone. I tend to gain some sort of needlessly respectful status."  
  
"If you wish. Come on in."  
  
Chichiri followed him through the door curiously. It had been ages since he had last been anywhere of note.  
  
"This is our meditation room," the man began introducing him to each room. "This is where the shrine is, here is where we have our meals…"  
  
Chichiri's attention was distracted by the sight of another priest bowing before the shrine's statue of Suzaku. He was relatively young, around seventeen or eighteen, and had enormous black eyes that appeared to take in everything around them.  
  
"Who is that?" he inquired curiously. "He looks pretty young to be here."  
  
"Oh, him?" The monk smiled. "That's Kiboku. He came to us when he was eleven, he's eighteen now. The kid practically lives in that shrine. I'm telling you. He has got to be Suzaku's most devoted worshiper. Sometimes it seems like his whole reason for existing is contained in that statue. Day in, day out…. He comes out for meals and such, but I swear that's why he's so scrawny." He rolled his eyes briefly. "Well, this will be your room here. You need anything, just call."  
  
"I will, thanks no da."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Chichiri settled down happily. Self-denial had never really been his thing, thought he supposed having a soft bed for once hardly counted as indulgence. He looked up as a smooth alto voice cut into his thoughts.  
  
"Konnichi wa! Welcome to our nice, overly opulent place." It was Kiboku.  
  
"Kiboku-san," he acknowledged. "I saw you at the shrine during my tour no da."  
  
"You and the rest of the world," the teen said, shrugging. "I talk to Suzaku sometimes there. We diss that moron of a priestess he's got. Of course, we don't really mean it, but it's not as if there's anything better to do around here."  
  
"There wouldn't be, would there no da?" Chichiri agreed. "Wait a second. You talk to Suzaku no da? As in Suzaku, phoenix god of the south, protector of Konan?"  
  
"No, I named my pet frog Suzaku," he replied calmly.  
  
"You have a frog no da?"  
  
"NO of course not! I talk to the GOD sometimes! Why can't anyone accept that… Whatever. He told me one of his chosen was coming. So you're Chichiri."  
  
"Hai…" he answered cautiously. What was up with this kid?  
  
"Good. I've been instructed to ensure that we make it in no more than one piece each to the palace of that emperor." The last words were spoken with no little obvious contempt for their ruler.  
  
"I take it you do not admire His Majesty as much as many others no da."  
  
"You could say that, I suppose." He turned to leave. "We depart at dawn. Be prepared for anything."  
  
Chichiri groaned. "And here I was looking for a vacation of sorts."  
  
OK, it's Shadow Priestess here, a.k.a. Kage no Miko, and I just realized that I forgot the disclaimer. So I'll put it in now. DO I LOOK LIKE I OWN FUSHIGI YUUGI TO YOU?? Well, if I don't, it's because I don't (Wait…) Oh yeah, and PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	2. Journey

Hi people! This is the second chapter! (Chichiri- How can you torture your readers like this no da?) Readers? What readers? Oh! Like you… Meanwhile. Well, like I said in the first chapter, assuming it uploaded, please review!!! Oh yes, and I'd like to add before I forget that I'm not sure about the genre and SOMEBODY GIVE ME ADVICE!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Look," Kiboku began explaining to a guard. "Whether you let us go through Kutou or not does not influence whether my friend here and I get through. Refusal only affects the amount of medical attention you're going to need."  
  
"I can't allow you to pass without transport papers!" the hopeless guy repeated.  
  
"I can't allow you to block my way. So… Gomen nasai." He casually knocked the guy out with a spell of sorts and started walking. "Come, Chichiri-san."  
  
The blue-haired man raced to catch up. "You know magic no da?"  
  
"Sure," Kiboku replied. "Self-defense sort of thing."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Well, we'll be there soon," he said, changing the subject. "Once we get through here it's not too long considering we're in the wrong country."  
  
"That's cool no da! I guess I should have answered the miko's call sooner though no da."  
  
"You and the other three, " Kiboku snorted. "You people just never get when to join up with groups." He picked up the pace slightly. "Miaka, that's the miko, has found Hotohori, Tamahome, and Nuriko already. The only thing is, Suzaku draws the line at interfering with mortal affairs, so it's going to be a while before any summoning happens, what with one of the warriors having to stay at the palace."  
  
"But this is a mortal affair, isn't it no da?"  
  
"Well…" Here Kiboku looked slightly embarrassed. "It turns out that for some strange reason, I don't qualify as a mortal, which is really annoying since I'm not immortal either. It's strange. But as a result, I'm allowed to chat with the gods. Not that Seiryu listens to me," he added under his breath.  
  
"Not mortal?"  
  
Kiboku threw up his hands. "I don't know already!!"  
  
"If you say so…" He dropped the subject.  
  
"We're at the palace now, though."  
  
"Already no da? Isn't that a bit fast?" He looked around. "I could have sworn we weren't even out of Kutou yet no da."  
  
"Well if you must know, I created a demented time warp to get us there sooner, and then there're these things called 'transportation spells'." He sounded irritable. "… Gomen. I just don't like the prospect of that emperor… I thoroughly detest him."  
  
"Doushite no da?"  
  
"It's nothing, really. Personal reasons," he answered. "I blame him for all the bad things in the world, and besides, my sister got sent to his harem. It's like a prison over there, but for all these years he's just sat around and dreamed of Suzaku no miko." He rolled his eyes. "And I…" he trailed off. "Never mind. I don't want to burden you with a bunch of petty concerns."  
  
"They aren't petty no da," Chichiri countered softly. "Your sister must mean a lot to you."  
  
"Yeah… I suppose so." He glanced at the seishi. "She idolized me. She'd follow me everywhere. It was actually kinda disturbing, because she knew all my secrets…. Or at least all that anyone could know. You should have seen her when she was told that she was going to start training so she could enter Hotohori's harem." He smiled rather sadly. "That was the week I left. I couldn't take it." He shook his head suddenly, as if to clear his thoughts. "Ok. You're basically in because of the symbol. It's just amazing how naïve they are."  
  
What are you going to do no da?"  
  
His voice held a hint of contempt. "I personally think that His Majesty's guards are ornamental. We could be 'traveling companions'! They'll love me! I mean, I could be an ax-murderer for all they care to find out. It's just pitiful."  
  
To Chichiri's surprise, everything went just as smoothly as Kiboku had said, since the guards were immediately pacified by the glowing "well" symbol. They were quickly ushered in, with Kiboku gaping and making "I-told- you-so" gestures. He rolled his eyes a bit, then mimed smashing the guy's head with an ax. Chichiri sweatdropped slightly and "daa"ed.  
  
"Your Majesty!" The procession dropped to their knees at the sight of Hotohori on his throne. Only Kiboku remained standing, meeting the young man's eyes.  
  
"Why don't you bow no da?" Chichiri hissed.  
  
"his eyes did not waver. "There is no point in bowing to a prisoner, a caged bird." His tone taunted the emperor.  
  
Hotohori, for his part, looked vaguely amused. That was, after all, what he thought of himself. "Leave us," he ordered. "We wish to speak to them alone."  
  
"Very well," the men agreed, sounding a bit put out. They filed out silently.  
  
"You are not ordinary travelers," Hotohori observed. "Who, then, are you to arrive in our palace and treat us with such… disrespect?"  
  
"Suzaku no Chichiri no da!" Chichiri replied respectfully.  
  
"Ore wa Kiboku!" Kiboku chirped. "I brought Chichiri-san here. I think I'm like his new guardian angel." He paused for a second. "I also figured I could kill two birds with one stone and find out where my sister is, since I can't really sense her. What news have you of the Lady Suisen?"  
  
"Suisen, Suisen…" Hotohori racked his brain. "Ah, yes! She vanished yesterday. Left to change for dinner and never came back. Very strange indeed. Nobody can find any trace of her."  
  
"Yesterday," Kiboku repeated. "I should have known." He did not worry too much. His sister had been a weakness, and he could not afford to have one. It was just as well that she was gone. Only one thing bothered him- Suisen was not dead. Nor was her lifeforce in any of the four countries…  
  
"Kiboku-san no da?" Chichiri asked concernedly.  
  
He jerked up. "Oh… I spaced out. Gomen nasai. What did you say?"  
  
"Heika-sama wants to know if you are planning to remain here no da."  
  
"Well, if it's all right with your Royal Highness," he began with the barest hint of sarcasm. "I would like to stay and assist your group in any way that I can."  
  
"Oh, it's fine," Hotohori said dismissively. "We do have a slight problem though. Kutou sent us messengers informing us to give up the warrior Tamahome if we did not wish to start a war. His family living so near the border, he left."  
  
"Well, I couldn't stop him," Kiboku muttered. "Tamahome-san is still in danger though. I suppose I could set up a ward to protect him."  
  
"Protect who?" a voice wondered.  
  
Kiboku turned around to see the Suzaku no miko. "Konnichi wa, Miaka- san," he greeted pleasantly. "I was just saying that I could protect Tamahome from any… hostile people in Kutou."  
  
Miaka eyed him suspiciously. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?"  
  
"Ikawa Kiboku," he informed her. "I was told a bit about you by an… acquaintance." Chichiri noted that he was loathe to mention exactly who this acquaintance was."  
  
"That works. So what's this about Tamahome?"  
  
"I told you already! I can protect him in Kutou! Some people…"  
  
"OK!!! That'd be cool!" Miaka agreed, her wariness gone. Naïve, in Kiboku's opinion. "How would you do it?"  
  
"A spell, naturally."  
  
"Humor the priestess no da!" Chichiri chided. "She isn't a mage, and you are in her service no da!"  
  
"I serve no one," he replied loftily. "But basically I'll send out some ki to identify Tamahome's location, then I form a sort of magical barrier and send it off to him."  
  
"O-okay," Miaka said uncertainly. "Can I watch?"  
  
He shrugged. "Sure, but there's really nothing to see. I'm not your typical mage." He sent a death glare in what Miaka took to be a random direction, then calmly sat down and began rearranging his kesa.  
  
"Nani?" The miko blinked. "Is that it?"  
  
"I told you there wasn't anything to it."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure you got the thing over there by glaring no da?" Chichiri asked, unconvinced. " I can't do that, and I'm Suzaku sei no da!" Could it be? Is Chichiri… jealous?  
  
"I'm positive," Kiboku asserted. "Check if you like, but death glaring has its merits for directing ki." (AN- I'm not a mage, so I'm making all of this up, and will continue to do so. Humor the priestess no da!)  
  
"It think I will check no da!" Chichiri focused his ki. "I don't believe it," he stated flatly. "It's actually there no da."  
  
"Told ya!" Kiboku taunted. "Who's good?"  
  
"Not you no da."  
  
There was a good-natured brawl, then the hyper priests left to see their quarters.  
  
Elsewhere, someone watched them, and waited.  
  
The second chapter is OVER!! Actually, I have it written up to chapter eight, but I'm too lazy to type it up. I also write the ending last night, but it needs material in between chapter eight and the last one… *sigh* I've also been writing my other fic, chapter two to THAT is written and waiting to be typed up. REVIEW PLEASE!! I hate my work, and it's nice to be contradicted OR agreed with! 


	3. Ceremony

AN- Wow! Shadow Priestess is BACK! The story on paper is almost done, just wait for it to be typed up. And these things are odd. And thanks to Kaylana who's proofread all the drafts and given ambiguous reviews!  
  
Disclaimer- DO NOT OWN IT! Own Kiboku and all other alter egos of his.  
  
"Oh, Chichiri-san!" Kiboku called through the door. "If you want any breakfast, you'd better cut your meditation short. That miko is a bottomless pit."  
  
"Oh hontou?" Chichiri stuck out his head. "It can't be proper to speak that way about our miko no da."  
  
"See if I care, I want some food." He set off, Chichiri at his heels.  
  
"KOOONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!" Kiboku burst in grinning. "Miaka, I see you haven't started yet. Bet I can finish off a bowl of that stuff faster."  
  
"Yeah right," Nuriko muttered. "As. If."  
  
"Ten ryo say I can."  
  
"Nani?" The seishi's violet eyes glittered. It seems as though Tamahome's rubbed off a bit on him… "Ten ryo?"  
  
"No more, no less," Kiboku confirmed.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
And then…  
  
"That'll be ten ryo, please!" Kiboku ordered. "I beat her."  
  
"That SO does not count!" Nuriko protested. "You can't use a spell. That's cheating or something."  
  
Kiboku patiently held out his hand. "The money."  
  
"Now I'll have to starve for the next week!" Nuriko sobbed as he dug out the coins. "Oh, poor me!"  
  
"Have a heart no da!" Chichiri scolded, grinning like ALWAYS. "It was unfair."  
  
"It's unfair that she eats faster than me," Kiboku argued. "I AM RICH NOW!!"  
  
"Oh yes. After all, ten ryp is just such a very large amount of money no da."  
  
"Well, to a priest with no income in a place where people encourage self-denial to the point of starvation…"  
  
"You do have a point there no da."  
  
"Who does?" Hotohori wondered as he sauntered in, noble as usual.  
  
""HEIKA-SAMA!!" Nuriko immediately forgot his money and began groveling before his idol. " How ARE you this morning?"  
  
"Fine, thanks."  
  
"Hotohori!" Miaka greeted happily.  
  
"Miaka," he acknowledged. "Come on, let's have breakfast. You're planning to continue the search today, aren't you?"  
  
"Yup, and we've got this crystal ball thingie," she answered, gesturing towards a globe. "It should help." As if in response, the gray fog in the sphere shifted and turned a milky white color.  
  
"No offense or anything, but that is a REALLY ugly globe," Kiboku commented. "I have a marginally better idea. Just a second while I confirm it with higher powers." He glanced up. "So can I? DOZO?"  
  
The others watched, slightly disturbed that the otherwise sane priest was pleading with the ceiling.  
  
"So I can? ARIGATOU GOZIEMASHITA!" He turned and beamed at the group. "The higher powers like me. Anyways, I figure that with some help, I can summon the rest of the seishi here for Miaka-san's convenience."  
  
"Summon?" Chichiri asked skeptically. "Are you sure that you can do that?"  
  
"I said I figured," he corrected. "It may or may not work." He casually sat back and waited for approval.  
  
"Demo… Do you know how much energy that would require no da?"  
  
"That's why I said 'with some help'."  
  
"Whatever no da," Chichiri relented. "Your Majesty, with your permission we will make the necessary arrangements no da" He spoke for Kiboku, hoping to avoid any sarcastic remarks from the teen.  
  
"Go ahead already."  
  
"YES!" Kiboku was in his element now. "You- over there. NO! A little over… Who has any candles around here? No, the red ones are prettier. RED NOT PINK! Everyone's rested, ne? Miaka, get out of the way. I swear. OK, that looks about right. Chichiri, get in the middle and focus on-" He cast his eyes around randomly. "Oh, focus on that plate over there. The white one, you poor excuse for a non-colorblind person. Now this will be somehow really amusing. LET'S GO!!"  
  
He began chanting softly, drawing energy from those assembled around him. After a moment, he very calmly sat down on a futon. It seemed to the others that the spell was done, so they began to move around and wonder if the thing had failed.  
  
"MITSUKAKE!" Kiboku screamed suddenly. "CHIRIKO! TASUKI!!!!!!!"  
  
The boy collapsed, spent, as the last of Suzaku's chosen appeared.  
  
Well, that's done with. I did this all in one sitting, I should be doing something else. I don't know what, but this sure ain't it. I just have maybe two more chapters to write of this, then it's done. Oh, and any developments from now on are courtesy of my brain or lack thereof at one AM, so I'm not liable. 


	4. Dream

Disclaimer thingie- Would I even need one if I owned it? I happen to own Kiboku, though. Oh, and the woman in his dream is MINE!  
  
AN- I'm quite frankly amazed that you're reading this, since you didn't read the last chapter since if you read that you OBVIOUSLY reviewed, and I haven't gotten any of those great things. This chapter has been posted mostly to plead for reviews!  
  
"-ku… Kiboku-san…"  
  
Why were they calling his name? It was irritating, and besides, sleep still beckoned from dark depths…  
  
"Can'tcha do anythin', Mits?" Another voice, this one with a strange accent, more brash. "Heal him, willya?"  
  
"I can't heal fatigue," a deep voice answered regretfully. "He's drained. It seems that the requirement for bringing us here was too much for the gathered seishi, so he overdrew his own energy."  
  
Oh, that was right. He had used up his ki on the summoning. Maybe if… He called on his inner reserves for the energy he knew was hidden there, feeling his strength return. He smiled and sat up, shocking Mitsukake.  
  
"You're up," the healer stated rather pointlessly.  
  
"Of COURSE I am!!" Kiboku seemed to be on an energy high. "I'm all recovered and rested and ALL now!! How long did I sleep anyway?"  
  
"Two days," the bandit Tasuki answered. "You were like a rock."  
  
He shrugged. "I just used too much energy. I didn't realize that the ceremony would be so demanding, and then those considerate higher powers didn't tell me… Whatever. It was a stupid oversight on my part. I don't think when I use my ki."  
  
"Bad habit," Mitsukake chided.  
  
"Whatever you say. So where's Chiriko?" he asked brightly. "He's that demented child genius, ne?"  
  
"Yeah!" Tasuki replied, liking the hyper monk. "He's in th' library now, havin' his idea of 'fun'. Can't see how though. What kinda kid reads all day? He should be drinking sake like normal people."  
  
"Normal people?" Kiboku raised an eyebrow. "For you, possibly. But for an average civilian…" He looked out the window. "It's nice out today."  
  
"Kiboku-san no da!" Chichiri burst in. "You've recovered no da! We were getting worried. You shouldn't have used so much energy; it isn't at all healthy. You should have known better than that na no da!"  
  
"Yeah, well…" he smiled teasingly. "I didn't want to strain all of you people, seeing as you're so horribly delicate and all that."  
  
"I'm deeply hurt no da."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you are,' Kiboku returned sarcastically. "What time is it now? Somebody please clarify for a poor ignorant monk. I can sense that it's dark, but that's about it. Details?"  
  
"Well, it's been that way for a while. It'll be midnight in a couple of hours no da," Chichiri told him. "It's time for all of us to get some sleep no da. We're all planning to retrieve Tamahome manually since he's protected to a ridiculous extent over in Kutou. We don't want you to kill yourself or anything."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Oyasumi."  
  
"Oyasumi no da." The three seishi filed out silently, leaving Kiboku alone in his room to watch the shadows play across the walls. Despite his long period of unconsciousness, he fell asleep almost instantly and began to dream.  
  
He was alone in a field of beautiful flowers, waiting for someone. Whom, he did not know, yet it did not matter. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, perhaps forming from the mist itself, a woman appeared.  
  
"Hello." A simple, albeit mocking statement that chilled him.  
  
A paranoid part of him screamed that she knew, she knew, she had finally found him, she would betray him, she would… Common sense told him to calm down. She had not found him… yet. No, she was just irritating the first person who had the misfortune to meet her, as had always been her custom. That, and only that…  
  
She laughed presently, a mirthless sound. The expression accompanying it contorted her much-admired features. Admired, for she was indeed beautiful and had always used that trait to her advantage.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He forced the question out, willing his voice to remain casual and reveal nothing. "I haven't seen you around here before." As he waited for the answer he knew would not come he plucked a crimson bloom and inspected it. He silently marveled that it was like a work of art, perfect in its imperfections, still awaiting the woman's reaction.  
  
He got it soon enough- laughter edged with insanity. Disregarding it, he began to methodically dissect the flower he held. He cursed his vow never to attack without concrete knowledge of a threat. One by one, the petals fell, floating lazily towards the grass. As the last scarlet fragment drifted down, his senses went on alert. But it was too late. The ground opened, and then he was falling, falling, never to reach the bottom…  
  
Ikawa Kiboku slept on, though his face was twisted in torment. And when he woke up, the dream was all but forgotten.  
  
That's chapter four! Was the dream too hard to wade through? If so, gomen nasai. (Oh yeah. How do you get italics onto these things anyway?) If you don't review, the next chapters don't come up. And there are SO many unanswered queries… Who is the woman? What does he think she's found out? What is up with the flower already? This and more, as soon as you review and I type it! 


	5. Enemy

Disclaimer- *ahem* The child does not own FY. The child does own cool things like Kiboku, his MANY MANY alternate identities, most of his family, yada yada yada.  
  
AN- Somebody reviewed!! I'm SO happy!! My brain goes on sick leave whenever I start writing, so I don't assume any responsibility for this chapter or the demented turn of events we experience. Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHICHIRI- CHAN!!!!! *glomp*  
  
"I want to go!" Kiboku insisted. "Iie, I HAVE to go. I can feel… there is something over in Kutou that I need to know, I just can't quite put my finger on it. Dozo? I must!"  
  
"Oh Suzaku…" Chichiri moaned. "If it has to be that way… I'm just not sure that you're up to it no da! Tasuki, Miaka, and I can- Oh WHATEVER. Nobody can stop you no da."  
  
"Darn straight you are."  
  
****  
  
"Yes…" Kiboku breathed. "What I want is in the palace… It's calling me." Right about then, realization struck him like a truckload of bricks and he snapped up. "Oh great Suzaku in heaven and all the other gods besides. That could only mean that someone's found me after all these years…"  
  
"Kiboku? What is it no da?" Chichiri whispered concernedly. "You look pale."  
  
"I… I…" he murmured brokenly. "I should have realized… Nobody could hide from HIM…" He pulled himself together abruptly. "I can lead you to Tamahome's room. He's with what I'm looking for, which CANNOT be a coincidence." He lapsed into thought.  
  
"And what is it you're looking for no da?" Chichiri asked, not sure he was going to like the answer.  
  
"If I'm lucky, it's another crystal." He held up a little red sphere that hung on a thin gold chain, strangely out of place on him. "And if I'm unlucky, well, it's an assassination attempt or something of the like. Certainly the being behind this is extremely powerful."  
  
Miaka gulped. "I really really really really do not like the way this trip is going."  
  
"C'mon!" Tasuki urged. "Are we going to do this or not?" He held his tessan in a menacing position.  
  
"Oh we're going. The question is are we going to come back."  
  
****  
  
The quartet crept through the halls undetected by the guards, thanks to Chichiri and Kiboku's combined efforts. They paused before the shrine of Seiryu as Kiboku set a seemingly harmless scroll onto the ground.  
  
"It's set to blow up any Seiryu sei that might come by," he explained. "They don't really need to drop in on up while we're in Tamahome's room."  
  
They made it to where Tamahome was rather quickly, given that they had to huddle under one shield. Kiboku peeked in first, then motioned the others in. Tamahome was sleeping on a bed in the corner.  
  
"Tama-" Miaka started to say, but Kiboku muffled the sound with his hand. His eyes warned of danger as he scanned the room, reaching out with his ki to touch each corner. He paused as the invisible feelers hit a flower. The bloom was strangely familiar, yet not. He walked over and tapped it cautiously, watching in horror as the petals fell…  
  
Chichiri, Tasuki and Miaka stared as a feeling of dread enveloped them, foreboding that they could not shake off. Chichiri leapt up suddenly, sensing an unfriendly prescence.  
  
"Show yourself!" he demanded, already preparing a spell to protect his miko and fellow warrior.  
  
"My, perceptive, aren't we" A woman's voice, taunting.  
  
"Come out!' Tasuki ordered, the two seishi now ready to fight to the death for their priestess. (Me, of course! ^_~) "I'm warnin' you!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Kiboku-san?"  
  
"No," Kiboku repeated. "This has naught to do with you. It's just between me and her… not even that. Hibari, how dare you show your face here? To think that I once called you my sister!"  
  
"Sister?" Miaka whispered, shocked.  
  
"To think I once called you human!" Hibari spat. "You, who murdered me without a second thought! I can't believe I ever trusted you with my life. But now I am greater than you. My master has rewarded me… This time, I will finish you off." She laughed, and suddenly Kiboku felt his dream coming back. What had he done with the flower? "But I won't make it quick," Hibari went on. "No, you will feel pain, my little imouto."  
  
"IMOUTO?" Tasuki hissed. "But… imouto…younger sister…"  
  
"You have her, don't you?" Kiboku accused. "You took Suisen! What did you do to her? How long did you torture her? She would not have told you willingly, that I trained secretly in magic, that I was perfecting a spell to change my appearance to hide as a male priest the day I left! What did you DO?"  
  
"Wait a second… So Kiboku's actually female no da?" Chichiri blinked a couple of times.  
  
"Well, you can't really say I'm Kiboku," (s)he confessed. "Kiboku is a person, certainly, registered and all, with his own passport, but I… I am not truly him." A snap of the fingers, and the group was gaping at a young woman with long black hair tied back in a ponytail with Kiboku's huge eyes. The crystal dangled from her neck. "I forged that identity long ago to protect my family from what my enemies could do to me. My name is Saigo Atsuna. Hibari is my older sister by five years. I … killed her. She was possessed by a demon of great power, and I could not allow that demon to go free. And so I made the decision… I was only ten years old, but from then on I was wanted dead by the one who had sent the demon. Only Suisen knew. She would protect me, and even pose as me with help from the magic I learned from a priest. When my sister was to leave for Hotohori-SAMA's harem, I knew that I was in grave danger, and so I fled."  
  
"That's quite enough!" Hibari snapped. "My Master wishes to meet you, and he doesn't like to be kept waiting by the likes of you." With that last remark, she waved her hand.  
  
The floor opened suddenly, and once again Atsuna was falling, falling, but this time it was real…  
  
  
  
Well, that was an interesting revelation. It wasn't supposed to be that way, and I was going to keep Kiboku (honest!) but then I remembered that my original characters are always female and there's no need to end the tradition now, right? *sweatdrop* More questions!! Where is she falling? What's going to happen to all this? What is Hibari going to do to this girl that as stated earlier is not mortal, not that she's immortal? And what DOES that mean? Lastly, what is UP with this fic already? No review, no fic. Simple as that. 


	6. Enigma

Disclaimer- I don't own it na no da…  
  
AN- Anybody sick and tired of this story and ready to toss me out the window? I have the feeling nobody really likes this, but I figure all boredom caused fics must be finished. Of course, I have no idea where this story is going but… hey! That's all right, that's OK I'm gonna do it anyway!  
  
"Wake up, good-for-nothing." The order was accompanied by a rough shaking. She did not reply. There was no need, and besides, she was still tired. "Hurry up. The sooner you do so the better it will be for you." The voice was more insistent now, and she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Where… am I?" She looked around the mostly empty room, puzzled. "How'd I get here…?" She couldn't really remember much. A flower, red. There had to be more. A girl, the… Suzaku no miko. Two warriors of the phoenix god. She concentrated, automatically clutching the crystal around her neck. The phoenix floating in it was gone, and the red mist had faded to white.  
  
"What is that thing?" The voice again. She looked up at its source, a middle-aged man. She knew that she should recognize him… Gods her memory was dying. She meditated for a brief second without really appearing to and felt much better for it.  
  
The man cuffed her. "Do you always space out like that? I asked you a question. What is that thing around your neck?"  
  
"A necklace," she declared innocently, resisting the urge to add "duh". "It's really nice, ne, Inari? I got it as a present when I was younger." She smiled disarmingly and turned the globe to let it catch the light. "Sugoi…"  
  
Inari sighed impatiently. "Look. I can tell that's no ordinary necklace. There's no clasp anywhere, it doesn't fit over your neck, and nothing cuts that darned chain. It just totally refuses to come off. You think I'm stupid or something?"  
  
Her onyx eyes flashed dangerously, the childish act gone. "You tried to take it off?" In her hand, the sphere glowed scarlet again. "You tried to violate an ancient rule by attempting to cut it? Did you?!" Her voice slashed through the air like a knife.  
  
He winced. "My Master's orders. He wanted all valuables. In fact, he wishes to speak to you now. Come. I will take you to him."  
  
*****  
  
"You're not serious, are you?" Hotohori exclaimed. "Kiboku is actually a woman named Saigo Atsuna?"  
  
"Hai no da," Chichiri asserted, looking somewhat shaken. "Her sister turned up in Tamahome's room. The two had a short verbal war, then the ground just sort of opened up na no da…" He paused. "Ki- Atsuna told us that she acted as Kiboku to protect herself and her family, that someone was after her. "  
  
"Do you believe her?" Tamahome spoke up. He had been dragged back to the palace, still snoring, after Rako had followed Atsuna and the floor had simply closed back up after her.  
  
"Yes, I do," the monk said simply.  
  
"We should look for her," Miaka suggested, deeply troubled by what she had witnessed. "I mean, she helped us so many times. Don't you think?"  
  
"It could be a trap," Tamahome warned instantly.  
  
Chichiri sighed as he felt a foreign presence. "I think we're about to get some answers no da." The words barely left his lips when Atsuna's image appeared, floating in the middle of the room.  
  
"Konban wa minna-san!" she greeted perkily. "I'm in a great place with *ahem* nice people who decided that they're all bored out of their skulls." The familiar sarcasm was obvious in her tone. "They say that I can give you a clue as to where I am, and you can try to find me! Sound that not fun? Here's a fun clue, five words long, and even imparts info you'd never get anywhere else… I KNOW I'm telling too much. Leave me alone. OK, here goes. The sea is the sky. JA!" She vanished.  
  
"That's it? The sea is the sky? And that's supposed to mean what?" Tamahome ranted. "Women are just impossible! And I still say it's a trap."  
  
Hotohori sighed. "Chichiri-san? What do you think?"  
  
"It could be a trap, like Tamahome-san said no da," Chichiri admitted. "Yet I sense the mark of Suzaku on her, somehow na no da… I don't know."  
  
"Suzaku's mark?" Tamahome rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. There are seven that bear His mark, and we're all here. She's trying to keep Suzaku from being summoned!"  
  
"Ooh, Tama-baby," Nuriko said almost teasingly. "You've just assassinated your argument. You haven't been around with us, so you have no idea how many times she could have killed Chichiri-san or anybody really."  
  
"Definitely no da," Chichiri agreed. "She seems extremely powerful. There really would be no reason for her to set so elaborate a trap na no da. She could have just murdered me the day we met, or on the road one of the times when we weren't in the presence of others."  
  
"Then we are to assume that she is telling the truth?" Hotohori asked, looking around at the group. "All right. I guess we have to decipher the clue. I agree with you, Tamahome. Women are impossible. What sea? What sky? And what information does this clue provide that we could not get anywhere else besides where she is? What is wrong with her brain?"  
  
"Your Majesty," Chiriko began timidly. "She would not have given us a clue that we could not figure out. Surely one of us has the key to this."  
  
"Of course, but who?"  
  
"Chichiri-san? Did she ever tell you anything of interest? Anything she attached importance to?"  
  
"No, never no da. Well, there was a short discussion on the sister who disappeared. If we could only find her, but Atsuna seemed to imply that she was also in Hibari's clutches no da. And there was also this extremely brief time when she told me that she was neither mortal nor immortal, all of which appears to have no relevance to this clue no da."  
  
"Is this all just some huge high-stakes family feud?" Tamahome complained. "Every sister's after another. There's no way we'll get anywhere!"  
  
"Wait," Miaka said suddenly. "I know what the sky is."  
  
Stupid way to end, ne? The clue is the result of no sleep and extreme boredom, so even when it's explained later it might not make sense unless you're reading at a really late hour on no sleep. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Even if it's only to tell me that this is the stupidest piece of fiction ever created and you hope I die a painful death for wasting FF's servers!! OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE!!!!!! 


	7. Clue

Disclaimer- FUSHIGI YUUGI GEHOERT MIR NICHT!!!!!!!! (That was German, just so you know.)

AN- Here is shadow priestess, ticked off that she couldn't update sooner thanks to the wonderful server that died right before she returned from a strings camp with the intention of updating both of her stories. She is happi today. Of course. Anyways… This story is definitely taking a strange turn. I have no clue what I'm doing, but whatever it is, it's scary. The clue, chibigreenwizardmon, may not make sense even if I explain it. Great, ne? It should be mostly cleared up this chapter, but it's so stupidly pointless… WHAT. EVER.

MORE AN- OK, I'm writing this about a week after the thing SHOULD have come up. I wanted to comment that I can't review anybody's stories, and it ticks me off SO MUCH!! Nobody'll know how good their stories are this way… *sniffle*  I'm so depressed. 

//flashback//

// "We're in a book?" Kiboku asked curiously. "We're just characters on paper that anyone could read about? Who makes this crap up? I don't wanna be a book character!! I mean, what if I don't _want_ people to find out what I do every day? What if I do something stupid and it's recorded for all to see?" He had by now retreated into a little world of his own. "WHAT IF MY MOTHER GETS HER HANDS ON IT?!"

"Well it's true," Miaka confirmed. "It's this old book thingy I found in a library in my world called 'The Universe of the Four Gods Sky and Earth'. It freaked me out at first because it was writing down all the things I did…"

"Waitasec! Sky and Earth?"

"Yeah…" she said, a little startled. "Why?"

"I hate this world I hate this world…" he muttered. "Every last stupid thing is rigged why oh why? Can't anything be an accident? Oh no, they even have to fix the title of the PORTAL to this world so that eventually you can learn something from it! What is WRONG with the gods these days?"

Miaka just sort of sat on the side and sweatdropped. Sure, he was powerful and helpful, but did he have to rant quite so much? //

"Don't you see?" the miko whispered. "Somehow, the book title is a clue. We were going to learn something from the fact that the sky is mentioned in the title. Yet… how?"

Chichiri concentrated. "This whole thing is really really stupid na no da…. She told me one time what she thought this should be called! I bet it correlates to this if only I could _remember_ no da… There's logic to this, I know it!" (Or not, Chichiri-chan.)

"She knew." 

The other seishi blinked. Tasuki had been unnaturally silent up until that point. 

"She knew, didn't she? That's why she planned all that out. She knew that whoever th' person is would find her. She figured that she couldn't hide so long."

"You're perceptive," Chichiri observed dryly. "I seem to remember now… Oh! It was something along the lines of 'The Universe of Heaven, Sea and Earth'. I think, at least. The sea is the sky, so heaven is the four gods no da. But what could that possibly have to do with where she is?"

****

"Very clever, dear Atsuna." The speaker was a strange man, though it would be obvious to anyone with basic magic skills that he was too powerful to be safely told so. He was taller than average, and had short silver hair. Pale gray eyes stared out of a thin face that had not seen the sun in many years. "I see now that it was a stroke of luck to allow Hibari's whim to go through. You are more important than even I suspected, giving that clue. But I know your type. There is no way that you would have given the necessary information to them."

"There are other ways of spreading knowledge than simply telling someone," she replied demurely. "I merely helped them draw their conclusions by stringing them along and finding opportunities in the strangest places. It is a useful art, Kanite."

The man's temper flared. "If you know my name, then surely you also know to call me by my full title. It's Kanite-seikun to you."

****

"The four gods are the sky," Chiriko reasoned. "Therefore, are there four gods of the sea in addition? Surely there was a better way to present the clue. What of the earth? Are there four gods for it too?"

"Just one each," Hotohori stated thoughtfully. "She told me in relation to some dispute that six was by far a better number than four, especially in this world. I thought she had it mixed up, perhaps."

Tasuki whistled. "She thought of every detail, ne? It's so unfair."

"In that case," Chiriko continued pointedly, ignoring the bandit completely. "Since she said that the sea was the sky as opposed to maybe 'The gods are heaven', she is held by the sea god, presumably at his temple. But where is it? What country do they worship him in? Is it here in Konan? Hokkan?"

"The sea is the sky," Chichiri mused. "This, given what I know of her personality, must serve another purpose no da. In this situation, I think it's safe to assume it's to describe the location na no da. So we must conclude that the temple is under water!"

"Water?!" Tasuki asked, paling. "No way… I hate water… And I don' like women either! There's nothin' in it fer me! Why'd I even leave th' bandits…?"

****

"Why did you allow me to give my friends a clue?" Atsuna demanded. "Surely you know the risks of letting _me_ assist the Suzaku no shichiseishi. I know too much, you said so yourself. Even if I'm half mortal, I am trusted with secrets otherwise known only to the immortals of this world and in some cases, not even all of them."

"My brothers may have cast me out to this place, to be deity of endless expanses of water and shellfish, but I am still a god!" Kanite raged. "Your so-called friends cannot reach me. Even if they did manage to get in, Suzaku's creatures would not keep their powers, as you demonstrated nicely."

"I have some powers remaining!" she protested sulkily. "You've just killed my communication and teleporting skills and other things of the sort so I'm stuck here unless I learn to cut off _your_ powers or maybe to swim."

"That's you." Kanite waved his hand dismissively. "You're practically a god. Those other fools are merely the chosen of a god whose powers have been sealed by yours truly and the earth god Misari. Suzaku is weak indeed. I'm not sure you have the ideal father in him…"

"Awfully mean of you to say so, Kanite. It's not like you're the greatest parent this universe has ever seen.  My father tells me that you virtually disowned your daughter." She suddenly stared up at him. "Wait a second…. If he's my father, and you're his brother…"

"Yes," the god said, smirking. "Does it surprise you in the least that I, the sadistical kidnapper who would kill you and all of your friends in a heartbeat, am your uncle?"

So Atsuna's Suzaku's daughter? Wow, is that overused or what? I can't even remember why I did that, as usual. Am I pathetic or what? Oh, and thanks to all you… *counts on fingers* two reviewers who took the time to click the "Click here to submit review" button and type something! Chibigreenwizardmon, I know the review number's OK, but I've been spoiled by my humor ficcie thing that is almost at sixty reviews!! *proud* BTW, I loved your HP crossover fic. Sansele, I went on a reviewing spree for you, right? And I'm not sure why you're reading my fic. You should be updating all your cool fics out there!! 

And, other people, it came to my attention recently that the reason I feel review-deprived is not because nobody reads, but because nobody reviews! I for one make it a point to review every fic I read, but apparently some people don't share that sentiment. (coughAsamicough). I mean, I know that reviewing mediocre fics is hard, because they're not that good and you don't want to disillusion the poor mediocre writer but just try please please please?


	8. Mission

Disclaimer- I own…. Six FY graphic novels, a small set of Chichiri pictures, ditto for Suzaku pictures… I own my fanfiction because I and ONLY I would be so stupid as to write it… I own all my pretty original characters; I believe I have eight at last count… BUT I DON'T OWN FY!!!!!

AN- Hello!! It's me again, hoping to maybe just maybe burn your eyes out by the time the day is over. I personally don't see why anyone reads this, but I also don't see why I'm posting this no da. So I guess it's OK for you to read this, so long as you also review. This story is taking a decidedly unwanted turn, in my opinion. You see, originally, I had this version in which everybody died. Apparently, that's totally in character for me. But that's only if you ask my German teacher. She's convinced that I am some sort of murderer. Don't get me wrong, she likes me and I'm really ridiculously good at German, but I used to kill every person I wrote about in my extra credit. But moving on. I've started rewriting the part where everyone starts dying, except there's one that I didn't fix because it was way too early in the story for me to bother. But I'll be putting up the nice version no da!! ^.#  I cannot believe you are actually reading this.

"You want to know about the sea god?" the woman asked incredulously. Her name was Serashi, and she was a priestess of Suzaku. Not THE priestess, mind you, but a priestess nonetheless. Chiriko had, in a fit of Chiriko-like brilliance, presented her as the one person who could tell them where the god was. She had red hair to rival Tasuki's, and piercing green eyes that were at the moment surprised. "D-demo…" she stammered. "That knowledge has been lost for centuries! How did you, especially as the chosen of a sky god… how did you find out?"

"It's no matter," Chichiri said firmly. "Where can we find his temple no da? This intelligence is vital to us."

Serashi sighed. They were her god's chosen, and she knew that it was only fair that she help them. "I can direct you, assuming that you have some form of transportation that can go underwater. I hope you realize first though that Kanite-seikun is the most dangerous kind of being there is."

"Which would be?"

"He is a god with nothing to lose and everything to gain." Her smile was somewhat twisted. "He was banished to the sea by the four sky gods, but it appears that if he goes about things correctly, he can regain his powers and lord over things from the sky. I believe that the same happened to the earth god."

"And it's THIS person who has Atsuna?" Nuriko muttered. 

"I'm told he captured a woman," Serashi offered. "It seems that she is a demigod, and he wishes to hold her against her father. Something like that, in any case. The prisoner is about my height, has black hair in a braid, black eyes, dressed somewhat like a monk…" She looked around expectantly. "Sounds familiar?"

"That's her," Chichiri confirmed. "But… demigod? And who's her father?"

"She's one of the daughters of the gods. As the daughter of Suzaku, she is gifted with many amazing powers that even the others cannot dream of. However, she has traded the promise of immortality for them. But we digress. Are we going, and how?"

"Of course we're going no da!" Chichiri glared at the others as if daring them to protest. "We can teleport, just tell me where."

She quickly gave him directions and a short briefing on the layout. It seemed as though Kanite had major self-esteem problems. The temple, at least from Serashi's description was pushing the limits of practicality. 

"A _gift shop_! What is this guy's issue? What kind of a god wants a GIFT SHOP in his temple na no da?!" (AN- I dunno… I just thought the idea of a god needing to sell his face on a mug to feel better was amusing…)

****

"What are you going to do to me?" Atsuna asked in a rather skeptical voice. "What could you possibly do? I am essentially immortal, in case you didn't know. I can also withstand pain. I'm not exactly sensitive. So I still don't see what you hope to accomplish."

"I know you can take pain," Kanite hissed. "But can your little friends?"

Her eyes widened with recognition. "OK, OK. Here!! Let me try to figure you out…! You've always wanted the daughter of Suzaku either dead or… shall we say… missing. Of course, there was this little complication involving the girl being mostly immortal and having what appeared to be no weakness… After all, my sisters are dead and I'm not the social type. And then, though you did not know it, you sent Hibari out to retrieve your target. What luck! You locked me up and thought. Friends, friends, didn't the girl have _friends_? Suddenly, words appeared in your head. Suzaku no shichiseishi! Pleased with your own brilliance, you arranged for me to contact them, knowing I would lead them here somehow. And now you're going to use them for evil purposes!!" 

"You're clever, pity I have to kill you."

"Kill me?" she scoffed. "I'd think you knew my destiny! You couldn't kill me if you tried."

"Oh I know that all right. You're immune to pretty much anything… except for yourself. Only you could destroy yourself, fate dictates it. So what if I make this tantalizing offer- your life for that of your little friends."

"What the heck?!"

****

"Suzaku this place is big," Tasuki remarked casually, his mind already processing ways to drag the Mt. Reikaku bandits in to rob it. "Talk about self-esteem issues!"

"Seriously." Nuriko rolled his violet eyes. "But the real question is where Atsuna is being kept. This is beyond irritating."

"I can take you to our contact," Serashi suggested. "Maybe he knows. The only thing is that it's awfully dangerous for him, and nobody really said he was totally trustworthy. I don't have Atsuna's instincts when it comes to people."

"No need," a voice boomed. "I've got her right here."  
Serashi spun around. "Kanite," she hissed. "You dared to capture Suzaku's daughter. I thought you were smarter than that. You can't win this way, hoping to kill a demigod. I would have expected more from you, Father."

"GAH! Why're all th' people we meet related?"

"You dared to betray me," Kanite returned lazily. "You became his priestess. I never would have expected that you would stoop so low. Surely you have gained nothing from that display of treachery."

"Oh shut up, all of you," Atsuna ordered. "I can't stand your whining. If you're planning to kill me, why drag it out? The sooner the better. Unlike some people, I don't feel like wasting time. On with the stupid formalities already."

"Very well. You are prepared to die for the sake of these pathetic excuses for seishi?"

She shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"In that case… Any last words or insults you may have for me?"

"As a matter of fact… yes." Her smile had turned decidedly feral. "I've just decided that I want to seal you. So… EVERYBODY CONCENTRATE ON CHANNELING YOUR ENERGY THROUGH ME! THIS IS NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS!"

The sea god Kanite writhed in agony as divine flames consumed him, licking at the contents of his temple and consuming the gift shop. (AN- I just now realized what an utterly stupid phrase "gift shop" is.)

"You see, Kanite, that _you_ could not hope to destroy Suzaku's daughter. Sayounara." 

OK, that was just unique. I've decided that I'll let some reviewers go off and vote on something. Namely, your least favorite seishi. The deal- the mean version of this fic killed everybody, and though I got rid of most of the deaths, one remains an essential part of the story line. Even so, I have some flexibility. This means… **dun dun dun**… you get to pick who dies!! YEAH!!! Review, morons!!!


	9. Continuation

Disclaimer- I no own, I no own, I no own!! 

AN- Fine, fine! I'll write a chapter where I don't whine about reviews in the AN! Hmph. Actually, I'm fine with it, because I know I like to criticize work to the point the authors probably think I don't like it or something… Moving on. I figure, since most of the reviewers asked why a character death was even necessary, I'll cut it out. I was planning to rewrite it anyway because I've started to hate my writing style and hope someday to figure out how to write properly. In any case, there were a couple of story elements that needed to be changed. So, on I go!

"Well, that was pretty elaborate!" Nuriko complained, yanking irritably on the robes he'd changed into. "I mean, you drag us into this stupid temple through a clue that make approximately NO sense. Then we find out that you've decided to trick that moronic god by pretending you were going to kill yourself. We might have ended up taking drastic measures, you know!"

Atsuna grinned, clearly enjoying tormenting the violet-haired seishi. "Aww… you know you just _loved_ the experience! And in any case, I needed you guys to be there to properly seal the idiot. And plus, this way you can know what few are privileged to know. I mean, it's essentially illegal to tell mortals apart from myself about the other gods. It's a matter of shame; nobody wants to admit they're related. You see, among the immortals, there are two gods not worth keeping. Kanite, as the only truly evil member, and Misari, as one who is far too easily influenced. Among the daughters of the gods, it is Nayashi of Seiryuu and Sankara of Misari, respectively. None of them are to be trusted."

"It's each woman for herself," Serashi put in helpfully. "We don't really communicate much past the requisite death threats."

Tamahome made a strange face as he tightened his moneybags. (It'd do no good for him to lose them now, would it?) "I had no idea immortals threatened each other with death. Do they like not know that they're immortal?"

"You're so gullible sometimes, Tama," Atsuna muttered, pulling on her necklace. "Stupid thing won't stop glowing nda…"

"Mine's stuck too," Serashi remarked. Sure enough, the sphere, which should have long ago faded to white, was still flashing a silver color, highlighting the wolf in the center that crouched, baring unmistakably sharp teeth. "I suppose it's a hint for us to get moving. Or maybe even a sign that you're off to fulfill your destiny," she added rather dryly.

"Not til Suzaku's called," Atsuna sighed. "Remember? I help Suzaku be called, then there's a wonderful sequence involving me off to sacrifice myself or something along the lines of that. Anyways, we summon Him before I get to die."

"Pleasant thoughts no da," Chichiri said, shaking his head in some weird sort of emotion. Disgust with the statement's morbidity, perhaps.

"But meanwhile I get to exercise all the wonderful powers I got instead!!!" she announced, slamming a tsunami into the wall. The structure, already abused enough, collapsed with a final groan. "Bwahahaha," she added as an afterthought, before waving a hand and sending the thing flying back up.

"Show-off," Serashi muttered disapprovingly.

"Question," Chiriko interrupted from his spot behind a huge pile of books. "Have you any idea exactly where the earth god lies? It is my personal opinion that this information might be of use in destroying him."

"Of course I know where he is I'm Suzaku's daughter aren't I…" There was a long, drawn-out pause in which Atsuna very slowly lifted her hand to her forehead and began to look extremely angry. Another moment passed, and she conjured a small globe of ki and directed it at herself. Somebody up in Godspace pressed the "fast forward" button, and she ki-blasted herself, very purposefully sat up, and then leapt in front of Chichiri, glaring at a random spot on his face all the while. "Chichiri-san… Am I correct in stating that you received your mask from Taikyokuzan…?"

The monk squirmed, rather confused by now. "Hai no da… but I can hardly see what that's gotta do with anything na no da."

"Everything," she answered levelly. "I hope you don't mind if I kinda permanently borrow it and burn it."

"NANI?!"

"You heard me, hand it over." When the monk did so wordlessly, she began whistling a random tune and shooting tiny fireballs at the mask, putting them out with little waterfalls, and basically poking a whole lot of holes in the poor thing. "It's gotta go it's gotta go and away it goes ladeedadeeda…"

"I don't believe this," Tamahome whispered. "Has she lost it?"

"I assure you that I have a perfectly valid reason for everything I do, Tamahome-san," she announced, still poking away. "It just so happens that the earth gods resides under the name of Tai Itsukun, and has infused this pathetic little mask with his ki. It's been used to track me and I've decided, a bit late I'll admit, to get rid of it."

Miaka's wide shoujo eyes widened another fraction. "That hag is the earth god?? No way."

"In which case," Hotohori broke in, "We have solved one problem facing our mission. Now shall we proceed to Taikyokuzan? I believe that in this situation, time is of the utmost value and we must utilize it as best we can."

"Naw, really?" Atsuna grinned. "Then off we go to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Konan-koku."

I don't believe this! *fume* You people have waited all this time for a chapter, and not only is it short but it's filled with random cultural references that don't exist in Konan and also that are totally inaccurate… not to mention that this chapter is decidedly strange. Whatever, I got it up my part is done now you must all review mwahahaha… *stops before she can scare any more reviewers away*


	10. Sealing

Disclaimer- No own already! *crosses arms*

AN- Get this. I lost the original draft to Phoenix. Next thing you know, I've gotten most of it typed, then the computer breaks down and it's lost again. I've had a hard life, OK? But finally it's here (again) and I'm kinda annoyed but hey. (By the way I know this is strange but I write for me not reviewers in this case…)

Atsuna, though most obviously ticked off, agreed to transport the shichiseishi to Taikyokuzan. It was, as she explained rather tersely, a huge drain on her resources. The fact that she was in part responsible for her sister's death wasn't helping her mood, in any case. Her eyes had gained a sort of haunted look in them, an expression hard to see, but one that once noticed would never leave you. 

"Where's the mountain?" Nuriko whispered, violet eyes scanning the landscape. He could see only vague outlines of ordinary mountains, certainly none that fit his recollection of Taikyokuzan. "Are we in the right place?"

"Entirely," Atsuna gritted out, slowly reaching out with her ki. "As you know, the mountain is protected. Those with evil intentions see only a hill. It is this hill that we seek right now." Her face, darkened with concentration, focused on one solitary mound. "There…"

Chichiri blinked his good eye rapidly. "And you propose to get in _how_ nda? Tis still a holy mountain, run by an evil god or not."

"I have my ways, mage of Suzaku. Misari was weak to begin with, having only the task of ruling the world. He has also been pretty much banished; we have naught to fear from him. It is his daughter we do not wish to cross." She yanked on her ponytail, finally setting off in a general southern direction. 

"What of his daughter?" Chiriko inquired curiously. "It would seem she would pose no threat… is she powerful?"

Atsuna sighed. "Never underestimate the wrath of one angered. Sankara, unfortunately, is very easily swayed to the purposes of others. Once she considers you an enemy, she is formidable indeed. This, coupled with the fact that she is immortal, creates a problem for us."

In the background, Tamahome rolled his eyes quite visibly. "Honestly."

She turned on him. "Do _you_ have a better idea, Tamahomesan? If so I'd love to hear it." The acid in her voice would have destroyed the entire palace were it set loose. "I'll have you know that it is no laughing matter dealing with the gods."

"Nerves," Mitsukake diagnosed under his breath. 

The group silently filed through a door that appeared only after an intense spell on Atsuna's part. Once inside, the home of Tai Itsukun revealed itself in all its original splendor. The only thing that struck the seishi at first was the silence- their footsteps seemed to echo into infinity in the cold marble halls. 

"Misari, may I add is clueless," Atsuna informed them. "We shall have no problems with him, only Sankarasan. With luck she will not discover us until we are long gone. I would hope not to meet her."

"Luck is not with you, dear cousin." The young woman stood at the doorway, a decidedly smug expression on her fair face. "Atsunasan I presume? Tis a pleasure to meet you here."

"Likewise," Suzaku's daughter returned through clenched teeth. "I expect you shall not allow us to pass you peacefully…?" Behind her back, she fingered a small knife, her favorite weapon and one she handled with deadly accuracy. It was a blade of a beautiful ivory shade, its hilt studded with tiny rubies that reflected light with an intense brilliance. Few, though, had had time to appreciate it. 

Misari no Sankara glanced behind her counterpart, alerted by the movement. "Do you expect to use whatever you hold behind your back…?" she asked dryly, lightning crackling ominously around her fingertips.

"I'd like not to," Atsuna answered serenely. "But I shall if the need arises."

"Would this be a threat…?" Sankara raised one elegant eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Move over, Sankarasan, it is not you with whom we have our business." As she spoke, flames danced across her face. "They say water conducts electricity. I shall opt for burning rather than drowning then…" 

"If you wish."

"Move out of the way," she hissed back to the seishi. "You can do nothing here." Slowly, she began preparing a spell, fierce concentration evident. Sankara waited only out of the barest of courtesy.

"Normally," Atsuna mused more to herself than anyone else, "I would consider the repercussions of so harming one of the immortals. In this case, however, I must say though I shall sorely regret it I will go through with this…"

"Then do so. I tire," Sankara announced. Despite her brave words, Chichiri could sense her frantically setting up a shield spell. Plainly she was not as powerful as her attitude and status would indicate. 

The dark-haired woman bowed. "I will expect to meet you once more, someday. In the meantime I could not hope for you to forgive me… so til then!" She grinned rather cheekily before shattering the older woman's shield and effectively knocking her out. 

"Fascinating," Chiriko observed, already storing information in the interests of future study. 

"Well then." Atsuna wiped her hands off on her shirt, sighing a bit. "That was certainly interesting, though I hope never to repeat that experience. Honestly, it isn't a good idea to place yourself in a position where the gods do not favor you."

"I would think so," Tamahome muttered. 

"Amazing, I'd never expect _you_ to think."

Chichiri poked her. "A-ano… Atsuna… Aren't we supposed to be sealing Misariseikun so that we can summon Suzaku na no da?? Miaka's kinda waiting for us at the palace nda yo…" 

"And probably consuming it," Nuriko added rather helpfully. 

"Just a second…" She kicked Sankara's limp body over to the side, scorn decorating her features. "To think I once considered her my friend…" She gathered herself. "Misari shall be no challenge now, thankfully. I have spent much of my energy on this scum. Let us proceed."

****

Their mission accomplished, the seven warriors of Suzaku and the woman who seemed to be their leader left the holy mountain of Taikyokuzan. It had taken some struggling, but finally they could do what they had set out to do once, on a day that seemed so long ago.

It was time to Summon Suzaku.

*blinks at the chapter* Have I ever done weirder? Oh dear… Scary. Well I'm currently working out a plan of how this story should go in my mind, so it'll get weird. All I can say is that though I have had doubts, Atsuna is not me. She's gonna be doing a lot of things that would make me cringe were this a self inclusion, if my plan works out. *twitch* Well anyways I see that this story is getting progressively weirder, so I'd like feedback on whether to kinda try to keep it on a normal level. 'rigatou minna!!!


End file.
